


Shiver

by little_frodo



Category: Actor RPF, Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Elijah Wood and Charlie Hunnam during a break of filming Green Street Hooligans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> A scene that was in my mind for so long - since I watched Hooligans again. Damn, they should have made out for real. :D

Waves of pure shiver were running down Elijah's spine, took control over his body, over his mind. 

It was not meant to be like this – this right here. It wasn't right.

But damn, it felt right.

He felt Charlie's hands running down his stomach, touching the silky skin, pressing the bones of Elijah's hips. 

The kisses deepened. Took control over Elijah's breath. He wasn't able to breath. But he doesn't needed to.

All he needed was the feeling of Charlie's body between his legs, dragging him down, pressing him on the soft leather of the couch. Although Charlie was so much taller than Elijah – and heavier, Elijah felt the strong muscles under his fingers when he moved his hands on Charlie's shoulders and gripped the skin tight – he didn't feel uncomfortable under the weight. 

It felt just right.

It felt so good, and it was hot.

“You feel so good”, he gasped between two intense kisses, feeling Charlie smiling and pulling Elijah even closer to his heated body. Elijah threw his head back and sighed. 

“Fuck me, Charlie.”

He was shaking. He had no need to look in Charlie's eyes to know the answer.


End file.
